Boris Clone
The Boris clones are duplicate but imperfect clones of Boris the Wolf that appear as lifeless corpses in Chapter 1 and later in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bestiary Description In terms of general appearance, these clones are almost identical to the original Boris. Although comparing to the living Boris from the later chapters, the clones have sketchy lines around the facial area, including around the nose, all freckle spots, some parts on both sides of the muzzle, and around the eyes. There are more sketch lines around the overalls, on both patches from the knees, lower parts of pant legs, and the "belt" with the addition of two curved-lines below. The gloves also have sketch lines. Comparing their height to the living Boris', they are slightly shorter. As they are revealed to be deceased in-game, each one seen so far has been strapped to an upright operating table with belts. Their chest has been cut into and pulled open, revealing a lack of heart and lungs while exposing their ribs. Their left overall strap is unbuckled with the half seems to be cut off, and their eyes are X-shaped to show in a cartoonish manner that they are dead. Behavior Due to the fact that all of the clones are entirely dead, they are completely passive to Henry. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Henry first encounters a Boris clone shortly after entering the abandoned studio. Upon finding the body, Henry is shocked and wonders what Joey could have been doing to cause this to happen,"Oh my god. Joey, what were you doing?" - Henry, Chapter 1 unaware that "Alice" is actually responsible for the clone's death along with most others, as their innards are used to make herself gorgeous again."Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind. I had to do it. She made me." - "Alice", Chapter 3"Now come down and bring me back my Boris! It's the most perfect Boris I've ever seen, and I want it! I need it. I need it's insides so that I can be beautiful again!" - "Alice", Chapter 3 The wrench, one of the items required for fixing the Ink Machine, is located in the incision in the Boris clone's chest. Once the Ink Machine has been activated, going back to the room with the corpse will show the body squirting ink onto the floor from where the missing organs should be. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall After entering the flooded morgue on Level 9, multiple deceased Boris clones can be seen along with with the corpses of Piper, Fisher, and Striker. One of the nearest dead clones seems to catch Boris' attention and cause him to just stare at it. [["Alice"|"Alice"]] claims that she was the one responsible for their deaths, saying she needed them to make herself beautiful again. The corpses are simply whatever she did not need left behind. Cartoon appearances The Original Sample The Boris clone appears in the 30 seconds long animation short. Trivia * From the earlier [[Chapter 1 (Prototype)|prototype of Chapter 1]], the Boris clone's model was originally far different from the final version. The old model is slightly taller and with a noticeable lack of detail in the face. It has no overalls or gloves, bigger shoes, an open mouth, and six symmetrical ribs. Both eyes in X-shape appear to made out of string, as if they were sewn shut. The cut into the body's torso is a Y-shaped incision, similar to an autopsy. Instead of being tied down with straps, it is fastened down with buckles. * When using the modeling program after rigging the model, there are two "buttons" located on the back of the Boris clone, as they are never seen visibly in-game. * The "buckles" from both of the clones' limbs and a neck are revealed as filming reels while using the modeling program. * There is an error where the top back areas of the clone's shoes are clipping through the table. * The wrench from the Boris clone's incision is well hidden, because the incision is very large, and the wrench blends in with the clone's innards. * The beta shoe models are later recycled for the costume closet in Chapter 4, where the creepy-looking Bendy costumes are found. * This model was originally designed by theMeatly before hiring Pascal Cleroux to redesign the model when developing Chapter 2 along with the first chapter's first remastered update. * From Chapter 1's both prototype and the first remastered update, the incision of the Boris clone makes a sound when squirting ink. This sound was removed upon Chapter 3's release, but was readded when Chapter 4 came out. Audio References Navigation tab ru:Борис клон pl:Klony Borisa Category:Monsters